Spots and Purrs
by LadyManticore101
Summary: A series of one-shots and brief story arcs that contain but are not limited to: fluff, creatures of fantasy, adult life, babies, high school, basically anything that the author thinks will make a good story. Hope you all enjoy. Previously known as "Falling"
1. Chapter 1

Falling

Just a one shot inspired by a very random idea.

The akuma infused girl shot another blast of fire at Ladybug. Jumping back to avoid it, she realized too late that she was out of roof. Her eyes widened as she began to fall, fear clouding her mind. She desperately swung her yo-yo, trying to stop her fall. But it missed her intended target by inches. Everything seemed to slow down around her, her body slowly rotating as she continued her fall until she was directed like an arrow toward the ground. Where was Chat? He normally would've been around to help her. He would've swooped in and caught her, making some cat related joke or flirtatious comment. But there was no sign of her black clad friend. Just her, the akuma possessed girl, and the rapidly approaching ground. As she fell her life seemed to flash by her eyes. Her parents, always loving and supporting, Alya, her best friend, her friends at school, and Adrian. Oh how she wished she'd worked up the courage to tell him how she felt. Just the thought of never seeing him again brought tears to her eyes. And finally Chat Noir, her trusted partner in the fight against evil. She had to admit that the feline hero had grown on her. Sure he could be annoying, but he was always there to help her. Well almost always. It seemed that her luck had run out on her, just when she would've needed it the most. The ground was super close now. Looks like this would be the end, Hawkmoth would finally get her miraculous and she would die. Ladybug closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate. She felt her head barely brush the concrete before she was lifted up in a pair of strong arms.

"I've got you." A deep voice said. Ladybug opened her eyes to see Chat grinning his usual grin down at her.

"Chat! It's about time." She laughed in relief.

"Let's finish this fire breather." He said, setting her on her feet. Together they defeated the akuma and returned the girl to her family. As they walked away Ladybug punched Chat's arm.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked.

"For not being there at the beginning of the fight." She then stepped up into her toes and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her in delighted confusion.

"And that?" He asked.

"For being there when I needed you." She smiled. Her ratings giving a beep signaling she was near the end of her transformation.

"I will always be there to catch you, my lady." Chat said. Ladybug's smile grew and she quickly gave him another kiss on the cheek before running off to de-transform. Behind her she could hear Chat give a whoop of delight. She may have been saved from falling to her death, but she was definitely not safe from falling in love.


	2. Poll

So I just set up a poll for this story on my bio page. Please go vote.


	3. Chapter 3: knockin'

Knockin'

Inspired by the song knockin' from a Cinderella story: once upon a song. Kind of a grown up AU without the miraculous. Grown up as in older characters not grown up material. If that makes sense anyway.

"Adrien, let me in!" Chloé banged harder on the apartment door, causing it to shudder in its frame.

"Go away, Chloé! You cheating witch!" That's what he wanted to shout back at least. How could he have been so blind. All that extra time she spent with the photographer's apprentice. Running off as soon as whatever date they were on was over, even if it was one she planned.

Adrien rolled over in his bed, staring out the window of his rather small dwelling to the dark night beyond. He'd been living on his own as soon as he'd graduated high school. He found the apartment but he'd had to keep his career as a model in order to pay for it and school and just things he needed for life in-general. Oh his life, it was such a mess. He groaned, closing his eyes and covering his head with his pillow. Closing his eyes only brought the unpleasant memory to the forefront of his mind. He'd left his wallet at the photography studio. He'd found his wallet quickly but as he'd walked past a storage room on his way out he'd heard muffled sounds. Wondering if someone, most likely one of the interns, had gotten locked inside on accident. He opened the door to see Chloé and Ernesto, kissing passionately.

"A-Adrien!" Chloé stammered as soon as she looked up and saw him, "it's not what it looks like."

"Yah? Then what is it? CPR?" He asked numbly. He turned away, a cold shattering feeling coursing through him, beginning at his heart. His head felt dizzy.

"No Adrikins! He, uh, seduced me! Adrien, Adrien!" Chloé called to his back.

"Leave him babe, he's obviously not comin' back." Ernesto's voice echoed after him. That hadn't stopped Chloé. She'd bombarded his phone with calls and texts until he was forced to block her. Now here she was at one in the morning.

"Adrien Agreste! Open this door right now!" Practically storming his apartment door.

"Uh Miss, I'm sorry but you're disturbing the other tenants. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Adrien heard the manager say.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Chloé Bourgeois, famous model and daughter of the mayor of Paris, and I'm here to see my boyfriend Adrien Agreste."

That did it for Adrien. Before he could think it through properly, Adrien opened his door. The manager and Chloé turn and look at him startled.

"Oh Adrikins." Chloé tried to hug and kiss him. He simply caught her shoulders and held her back.

"It's over. Go away Chloé, go back to Ernesto. He's obviously the one you love."

"But I don't Adrikins, I love you…" Chloé said, trying desperately to kiss him, to prove she loved him. But she could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe her. She stopped, looking carefully at Adrien's face. She'd only seen this look once before, when he'd shut everyone out after his mom disappeared. He looked to Bernard, the manager, his composure as cool and solid as a marble statue.

"I'm sorry Bernard, she's leaving now." Adrien released Chloé, before shutting and bolting the door once more.

"Come along miss." Bernard says, gently taking a stunned Chloé's arm and escorting her away.

Adrien sighed, leaning back against the door and allowed gravity to pull him down until he wass sitting with his head in his knees. His arms wrapped around himself, trying desperately to hold himself together.

"Meow?" Adrien looked up to find his black cat, Plagg. Plagg meowed again, looking at him carefully through piercing green eyes, his partly missing ear twitching slightly. Adrien had gotten the cat with the apartment. Somehow the stray continuity found a way into the apartment, despite management and his best efforts to keep the creature out. In the beginning Adrien had been disgusted by the rouges disheveled appearance. Plagg was not at all like the well groomed and bred animals of his father's wealthy friends. His fur was ragged, his tail always slightly bent at the tip as if broken, the tip of his left ear was missing, and he had scars along his shoulders and face. He didn't care for Adrien that much, at least that's what Adrien thought. Only meowing at the man to fill his food dish so he wouldn't raid the fridge. He avoided being touched and was seemingly determined to cover all of Adrien's wardrobe in black fur. Despite it all, Adrien had grown use to his scruffy roommate. Using the cat as a sort of soundboard for thoughts and concerns. Really just talking to himself, but he liked to imagine that the cat was listening.

"What? Is your food bowl empty again?" Adrien asked, wiping at his eyes. He hadn't realized he was crying until he'd done that. Plagg twitched his sleek yet mangled tail and moved closer to Adrien. The rough looking cat wasn't one for petting, so when he pushed his head against Adrien's hand, the blonde was quite surprised. After a few more times of butting Adrien's hand the cat wiggled his way onto the boy's lap. Adrien wrapped his arms around the cat and held him close, gently stroking the surprisingly soft fur. Plagg gave a comforting purr, slowly they both drifted off to sleep, staying that way the rest of the night.

He was startled awake by a knock at his door. Not a knock really, more like a hesitant series of taps. Adrien groaned as he carefully got up, still holding Plagg who was fast asleep. Looking through the peephole he didn't see anyone. Obviously it was Chloé trying to catch him off guard. Well he wasn't going to fall for it. Carrying Plagg over to the bed, Adrien gently set the cat on the bed. The cat blinked sleepily up at him.

"Don't get used to it." Adrien said, not really meaning his words. Plagg stretched his paws out then slowly closed his eyes once more. Adrien sighed, running his hand through his hair. Once more he thought he heard a soft tapping at his door. He checked the peephole again before opening the door a crack. When it wasn't immediately attacked by the psycho blonde he pulled it open enough to look around. A mouthwatering scent drew his attention downwards. There lay a plate of croissants and, judging from the warmth they emitted, they were freshly made. Next to the plate was a card. Retrieving both, Adrien quickly retreated inside. The card was a simple white color, embellished with a simple ladybug. Certainly not Chloé's style, she would've chosen some bedazzled bee or the like. He opened the card to see a simple note that was definitely not Chloé's style or handwriting. It read "Dear neighbor, it sounded like you had a rough night last night. I made these croissants for you in hopes they cheer you up. Please don't think me nosey but it sounded like you ended a relationship. There's nothing better for a breakup than good food and someone to listen to you. Please feel free to stop by my apartment anytime. It's number 135. Best of luck to you. -M."

Picking up a croissant Adrien gave it a sniff. It smelled alright but it seemed much smaller than other croissants he'd seen. Satisfied that it wasn't poison or something he took a tentative bite, quickly followed by another and another. Soon he was on a second mini croissant. They were warm, with a delightfully buttery taste and a flaky melt in your mouth texture. Just as he was about to eat another one his phone went off. It was Nathalie, his manager, reminding him of his photoshoot that morning. He was in no mood to force a smile for a camera, not to mention the chance of seeing Chloé or Ernesto. He quickly messaged back that he'd come down with the flu. A cheap excuse but one he knew Nathalie wouldn't push him on. She messaged back to get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids. Adrien sat down on the edge of his bed, slightly jostling the sleeping Plagg. The black cat looked over at him and gave a yawn.

"Looks like it's just you and me today Plagg old boy." Adrien said, reaching out a hand to pet the cat. Said cat leapt down from the bed and sauntered away in the direction of his food bowl. A loud meow in Adrien's direction told him that it was empty. Adrien grabbed another croissant on his way, they were just irresistible. He was curious about where this M person had gotten them. Chloe had never liked pastries, too fattening. Why did he just think about her again? Shaking the thought from his mind, Adrien finished filling Plagg's food dish. Looking at his own breakfast he was saddened to see only one little croissant left. He supposed he should finish it and return the plate to whoever this M was. He changed clothes as he ate, a habit he'd picked up when he was at a shoot. He had to admit it felt nice that Nathalie wasn't insisting he see a doctor or anything. He washed the plate, slipped on some flip flops and walked next door. He knocked on the door and waited.


	4. Chapter 4: extraordinary

Extra Ordinary

Sorry it's been so long. Writers block, emotional turmoil, hate my life blah blah blah pity pity pity. :p Another song based fic enjoy :)

Marinette rubbed her eyes drowsily, letting out a big yawn as she did so. She was so tired, but she was determined to get her present finished. She'd been working very hard at her retail job and staying up till very late at night to work on her fashion designs. If she had it her way then she'd spend more time with her designs than at work. But in order to pay for her apartment as well as student loans, working full time was a necessity. Even if said full time job wasn't where she wanted to be. She sighed thinking about her last interview with Agreste Fashion. Having graduated fashion school top of her class Mari had thought getting into the fashion industry would be simple, however she was having trouble breaking the "lack of experience" barrier. Or maybe it was the secretary always giving her a hard time that was the problem. She was sure that she'd seen the secretary throw away her resume the last time she went. That wasn't going to stop her though, she was going to pay her dues and make it in someday. She yawned again, oh she was so tired. She'd tried to go to sleep early yesterday because she had another interview coming up later today and she didn't want to seem too sluggish. Unfortunately a present she'd promised herself to finish for her best friend, Alya, also needed to be finished by morning, and then that crazy woman banging on the door next door hadn't helped things. She'd been about to step out into the hall and see what the crazy woman was going on about when she heard Bernard trying to get her to leave. Marinette cracked her door open slightly to see the two people standing there. The slightly portly manager looked like he was going to have a panic attack at any second. It was no wonder why, he was trying to politely ask Chloé Bourgeois to leave. Marinette wasn't surprised that Chloé was exactly the same as she'd been in high school, albeit perhaps slimmer, but no less annoying. Marinette was about to confront the blonde woman, but was distracted when the door she'd been banging on for the past hour or so opened. Marinette had been sure the occupant wasn't home but he was. She watched the events, frozen in her doorway, as her previous crush coldly sent Chloé away. Their exchanged words echoing in her head as she closed her door.

"Go back to Ernesto?" She mumbled to herself. But more importantly Adrien lived next door to her. Just the thought sent her a twitter with what she thought were long forgotten emotions. She was so wrapped up in her own emotions that it took her a minute to realize what she was hearing now.

Crying, softly at first but seeming to grow in intensity. Marinette couldn't believe it, Adrien Agreste, the boy… no man now… who was well known for being so happy and collected all the time was crying. She felt she had to do something. Walking out into the hallway she reached a hand out to knock on his door when the crying quieted. Figuring he may have fallen asleep or something, Marinette crept quickly back to her apartment.

What had she been thinking in the first place. Knock on his door and say what? "Hi, remember me? We were schoolmates, can I comfort you?" Mari scoffed at herself. No there could be other ways to cheer him up. Whenever she was sad when she was younger, her parents would make her favorite treat for her. Remembering how much Adrien had loved her father's croissants back then, she figured maybe that would work. But sleep had sounded more pleasant at that moment, so she'd set a few alarms so she'd get up early to bake the croissants herself. Which she had, miraculously at only the second alarm. But the pastries alone felt off to her some how. Looking around she spotted the card she'd made for Alya. It was simple but elegant with her signature ladybug on it. Grabbing the card she wrote down the first thing she thought of and stuck it on the plate. She took a deep breath, walked next door, and knocked timidly at Adrien's door. A few minutes passed so she knocked again, well more of a tap. She couldn't help it, she was so nervous. What if he rejected her gift? What if he wasn't the same as he'd been in school? She heard footsteps behind the door. With a slight eep, she set the plate down and with near superhuman speed ducked back into her apartment. Her heart hammered in her chest as she rested her head against the door. "Stupid, you should've just minded your own business." She muttered to herself. But she couldn't help the hopeful smile that spread across her face. At least she hoped Adrien would appreciate the sentiment if not accept the invitation. Having gotten that done she proceeded with her morning ritual. Once she'd finished she picked up Alya's gift and worked on the finishing touches. Marinette was just wrapping up when a knock came from her door. She hurried over and peered out the peephole. Squealing slightly, Marinette recoiled from the door as though she'd been burned. It was Adrien. She tried her best to calm her breathing. She was an adult, she could handle this, she told herself. Making sure her hair was straight, Marinette opened the door. Oh how wrong she'd been. The moment his emerald eyes met her blue eyes she thought she'd melt through the floor.

"Marinette? Is that you?" Adrien asked, his voice was deeper than she remembered it.

"Yes me it's hi, Adrien. I mean Adrien yes me hi. No I-i mean," she paused, "hi Adrien, yes it's me. How are you doing?" Inside her mind she hit herself for stuttering so much.

"Could be better, I take it you're M?" He smiled at her, he thought to himself, "she's just as cute as ever, especially with her adorable stutter." She could only nod in response. "Well, I just wanted to come by and say thank you for the croissants. They definitely helped." He handed her back the plate. She thanked her lucky star that she didn't drop it.

"Come in, I mean, would you like to come in? For a moment I mean." She said, somewhat nervously. She was sure he'd refuse her offer, having a photoshoot to go to or something.

"Sure." He said.

"That's ok, I understand… wait what?" Marinette blushed as she realized what he'd said.

"Sure, I'd love to spend some time catching up." Grinning his disarming grin that melted her heart like butter, but it seemed a bit… sad, somehow.

Standing aside she waved him in, trying to act as cool and mature as possible, while internally squealing for joy!

"So how have you been?" Adrien asked, taking in Marinette's apartment as she escorted him to her small living room. The lay out and furniture were exactly like his apartment's, yet warmer, more personalized and cozy. With throw rugs and pillows to brighten and soften the room, along with family photos along the wall. Another thing that was different was that her apartment was laid out like a reflection to his. Looking at where her bedroom was he theorized that the headboards of their beds were only separated by the thin wall.

"Good, been busy with work. What have you been up to?" She asked, glad that it came out smoothly.

"Oh you know, modeling, college, pretending that things are ok." Adrien replied the last part was spoken in a bitter soft voice as he took a seat that Marinette gestured to.

"Oh, I… umm… " Marinette stuttered slightly stunned.

"Sorry, last bit was suppose to stay in my head." Adrien looked down at the coffee table in front of him.

"It's ok. I heard what happened last night." Marinette looked intently at Adrien's clamped hands, noting how white his knuckles were turning.

"Yeah, sorry if it kept you up." He finally glanced up to meet Marinette's gaze, a small smile of apology hung on his lips like it would shatter at the wrong word.

"I was up late anways." She smiled warmly, trying to show him it really had been no big deal. But Adrien saw it as a sign of pity, so he looked down again at his hands. Marinette took the seat on the other side of the coffee table, idly picking up Alya's gift and began to fold it up.

"Oh what's that?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a gift for Alya." Marinette shook out the jacket, laying it across the table. Adrien studied it closely. It was a red blazer, perfectly suited to a hard hitting reporter's on the go life style.

"Wow, it's very nice Mari." A genuine smile crossed his face.

"Thanks, I even made a special pocket for her phone." Marinette showed him the hidden pocket. Said pocket would allow Alya to also record things on her phone in case of emergencies.

"That's genius." Adrien gushed.

"You're too hot… I mean much." Marinette blushed. "I mean would you like some coffee? It's nice and hot."

"Sure, I'd love some." He chuckles, standing up and following Marinette to the kitchen. Mari shakily got everything out that she usually put in her coffee.

"Cream, sugar, a cinnamon stick." Mari mumbled to herself.

"Sounds good, mind if I have the same?" Adrien asked.

"Not at all." Mari smiled. As the container of cream tapped on the counter top Adrien could hear a jingling noise just behind him. A red blur hopped up on the counter next to him, causing him to jump slightly. In a moment the cream was tipped over and a red and block spotted cat was lapping it up.

"Tikki! You naughty thing." Marinette scolded. Adrien looked up at her, noting that though her mouth was frowning her eyes sparkled with hidden laughter. "Dang you're getting heavier. Sorry about that Adrien. This little rascal can't seem to resist cream or sweets as of late." Marinette picked the cat off the counter before getting a rag to mop up the mess.

"No problem, she just kinda startled me." Adrien said, "here, let me help." He grabbed a second rag. Their hands bumped together, almost like a fist bump. They looked up, meeting each other's eyes. Marinette breaks contact as Tikki jumps back up onto the counter. She shooed the cat away again, hurrying to finish cleaning up the mess. Adrien took care of the rags while Marinette finished preparing the coffee. She even brought out a plate of coffee cakes to go along with it. They say at the counter, quietly drinking or munching. Tikki resigning to eat her cat food.

"You know, Chloé never deserved you." The words caught Adrien off guard, so much so that he nearly choked on his bite of coffee cake. He looked at the bluenette. His intense eyes making her blush profusely.

"I-I-I mean, you were nice to everyone… you know… back in high school. You were always there whenever anyone needed you. Remember when Mylene got that massive case of stage fright right in the middle of the school play? And you did that improve to make her and everyone else laugh." She smiled fondly as she stirred her coffee with her cinnamon stick.

"You mean the part where I stuffed a brownie in my mouth and mumbled I couldn't talk because my mouth was full?" Adrien smirked at the memory, he had deliberately embarrassed himself to help someone.

"Yeah, that was my favorite part of the whole play." Marinette giggled. "As I recall, you were usually the one to help people." Adrien smiled. Just as quickly, his smile turned into a frown. Remembering all the times Marinette had practically ran from him.

"I just gave advice. And sometimes it didn't turn out well." She said, remembering another boy who had liked Chloé but been burned by her.

"Are you kidding, if it hadn't been for you then Alya would've never gotten that internship with her favorite news station." Adrien replied.

"How'd you know about that?" Marinette asked surprised.

"Nino told me," Adrien wished his dear friend was in Paris, and not touring Australia.

"Well if it wasn't for your support, Nino wouldn't have had the money he needed to start up his DJ career." Marinette replied.

"Let me guess, Alya told you?" Adrien smirked ruefully.

"And Nino too." Marinette smiled, taking another sip of coffee.

"Hmm." Adrien hummed as he took a bite of his coffee cake. They fell into companionable silence. Tikki hopped into Marinette's lap, purring contentedly.

"She's a funny thing." Adrien gave the cat a scratch under her chin, which she seemed to enjoy.

"Yeah, she kinda came with the apartment." Marinette smiled. She and Adrien jumped at the sound of Marinette's phone going off. "Oh no! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Adrien asked as Marinette seemed to take on super human speed.

"I've got an interview at Agreste Fashion, I need to get there before the secretaries change because the one I normally see seems to be trying to sabotage me." She explained as she rushed to grab her bag and portfolio.

"Oh, how about I give you a lift?" Adrien asked, "I could even put in a good word for you if you wanted."

"You'd do that for me?" Marinette paused in putting her shoes on.

"Sure, anything for a friend, right?" He smiled.

"I really appreciate it Adrien, but I'd rather get in because they like my work." Marinette finished putting on her shoes. Adrien was slightly stunned. Most people tried to take advantage of his, what Nathalie would call overly compassionate generosity. Even Nino had first rejected the idea of Adrien giving him money to start his DJ job.

"Ok, if you're sure." Adrien said, a little upset his friend wouldn't accept his help. Wait, were they even friends? He would definitely say so, considering Marinette had went out of her way to bake him croissants, invite him over after the whole… thing with Chloé last night, so he would consider this hanging out with a friend. He was deep in his thoughts of if or if not friends that he only caught the last bit of what Marinette was saying.

"…hang out, I'll be back in about an hour." She seemed to be rambling now.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked.

"Oh, um. I was saying you're welcome to hang out here or whatever you want. I don't really lock my apartment. Mainly because the lock is broken and the locksmith hasn't come to fix it yet." Marinette was well and truly rambling now, "and if you don't want to be in your apartment for whatever reason your welcome to hang out, I'll be back in an hour or so…"

"Wasn't I going to give you a ride?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, that's right… gah silly Matinette." She muttered the last part to herself. Adrien smiled at Marinette's flustered behavior. Somethings don't change.

"See you later Tikki." He said, giving the cat a brief scratch under the chin before standing back up to get the door for Marinette. "Shall we, princess?" He didn't exactly know where the princess bit had come from but it fit it made her blush even more which was adorable.

"Y-y-yes. Let's go." She smiled.

So what do you guys think? I'm thinking on continuing this arc. Not necessarily with song titles but the general older miraculous duo. Reviews are appreciated and thanks to all the new favorites and follows! Seriously you guys make my day when I see a new review/follow/favorite. You are all amazing! And couldn't do this without you.


	5. Chapter 5: run away (knockin arc)

Runaway

Ok so Marinette is about 23 and Adrien is about 24. In case anyone was wondering. This chapter was inspired by a little cafe in a city next to my home town. Quaint little place, serves basic American restaurant breakfast and lunch items. The one I've written is kind of a dream cafe of mine. Also cameo-ing an OC of mine for a possible new Miraculous Ladybug fic I'm planning.

Marinette bit back a sigh as she walked in to see Amber was behind the desk. Something about her simply said that she greatly disliked Marinette, and took great pleasure in tormenting the bluenette.

"Ah, Ms Dupain-Cheng. Back again I see." The auburn haired secretary smiled sinisterly.

"Yes, I'm here for my twelve o'clock interview." Marinette said, trying not to look intimidated.

"Oh honey, you obviously didn't get the message. Your interview was moved to eleven thirty, you missed it." She said in mock pity.

"But no one called me, how was I suppose to know?" Marinette said outraged. This was the second time no one had told her the interview had been changed.

"Not my problem, better luck next time." Amber said, her eyes gleaming with wicked triumph. "You can leave your resume with me."

"Sure, here." Marinette handed her yet another copy of her resume. She turned to leave.

"Bye-bye now." Amber said overly sweetly. But it did nothing to cover the sound of paper hitting a metal wastebasket. Marinette turned around, fury building in her.

"Why do you do this?" Marinette asked, her voice rising.

"Do what?" Amber asked feigning innocence.

"Sabotage me! Every time I come in here you always throw away my resume and my application form. I wouldn't be surprised if you rescheduled my interview. What did I ever do to you?" Marinette demanded.

"Miss, calm down. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, before I call security." Amber said, a faint smirk playing at her mouth. Marinette's fury died as suddenly as it had come. She couldn't risk being thrown out and banned from applying. Dejectedly she turned back to the door.

"To be honest, I'm doing you a favor. Judging from how you look you'd never make it here anyway." Amber's words chased her out the door. How she looked?

Adrien tapped his hands against the steering wheel of his car. He didn't drive it terribly often, since he usually got picked up in a limo for his photoshoots, and Nathalie had his groceries delivered. Not to mention it had been a high school graduation gift from his father. Kind of his father's resigned consent that Adrien was an adult and was free to make his own choices. He was just about to get out and walk to the building when he saw Chloé and Sabrina pull up in the parking spot a few spots over. He ducked down. Hoping Chloé wouldn't notice him, that she didn't remember the type of car he drove, that if Sabrina did she'd keep her mouth shut. Through the partially open window he could hear the two friends gossiping.

"So your cousin has been sabotaging Mari-freak? Seriously, that is so twisted. I approve." Chloé laughed.

"I know, right? Oh I've been meaning to ask, how are things with Adrien?" Sabrina, ever the faithful sycophant asked. Chloé stopped walking, Adrien recognized this as her diva mode activation.

"Well he found me helping Ernesto getting some lens cleaner in the storage room but he totally blew it out of proportion. Honestly, some people are too sensitive." Chloé said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"He's always been, honestly I'm surprised you two lasted as long as you did. You're much to good for him." Sabrina gushed. Adrien prayed they'd walk a little faster so he wouldn't have to hear any more.

"You're right," Chloé was saying as they finally made it out of his earshot. Too sensitive, not good enough for her? Adrien clenched his hands on his steering wheel. He uttered a soft growl of anger, just what was Chloé's deal? He got out of the car just as Marinette went by him.

"Mari?" He called. She skidded to a halt.

"Oh, there you are." She said, a not quite normal smile spreading across her mouth.

"Is your interview over already?" Adrien checked his watch, hardly five minutes had passed, didn't interviews take longer than that?

"Yeah, I'm done." Marinette said, trying and failing to smile. Adrien noticed, although he wasn't sure what to do. He opened the car door for her. She gave a sad but thankful smile and slid into the seat. An idea struck Adrien as he walked around the car to the driver's side. He was feeling miserable, as was Marinette, what they both needed was to run away. At least for the afternoon. Before he really could form a plan he had pulled out and was driving to one of his favorite places. He hoped Marinette wouldn't mind.

"Isn't the apartment complex the other way?" Marinette asked, just noticing the direction they were heading.

"Yes it is. But since we've both been having such a rough day I figured we could use a vacation." Adrien explained.

"A vacation?" Marinette asked dumbfounded.

"Just for today, let's runaway." He gave he a smile. Marinette blinked a bit, still very surprised by Adrien, but returned his smile and nodded her consent. It took them a few minutes but they soon arrived at their destination. Adrien quickly got out and opened the door for Marinette.

"M'lady." He said, sweeping his arm out again in a bow, like he had done at her apartment. Marinette couldn't help the giggle.

"Why thank you." She said, blushing slightly. Marinette couldn't help but wish she could come up with a nickname for Adrien. Adrien lead her to a small brick building. A cafe, if Marinette had to guess from the outside. There were wire tables and chairs with a few patrons sitting outside enjoying the sunshine. But inside was much more. The space was dominated mainly on couches, armchairs, and even beanbag chairs. The menu board and order station was tucked neatly in one corner. Although there were also a few waitstaff whisking about refilling drinks and serving food. A stage occupied the other side of the room, where currently a pianist and guitarist where playing a smooth jazz duet. About everywhere that wasn't walking space or chairs were books and cases containing odds and ends. Some were little trinkets, like a bobble head bison from America, others were a bit more refined, like a delicate faberge egg from Russia, and still others seemed to be clothes, such as a peacock blue silk scarf decorated with golden flowers. Marinette's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"What is this place?" She asked in a near reverent tone. Adrien snickered softly at Marinette's amazement, fairly sure he'd looked exactly as she had his first time. He quickly schooled his features as a girl about their age walked up to them.

"Welcome to the Magpie's Nest, how can I help you today?" She offered them a smile.

"Just escaping the real world for a bit, Sialia." Adrien replied.

"I see, the usual then Adrian?" Sialia winked at him.

"Make it for two." Adrien smiled.

"Find a spot, I'll get it out to you." Sialia said as she headed for the kitchen.

"This way Mari." Adrien took hold of Marinette's hand, guiding her expertly through the space. Marinette blushed, but was reluctantly grateful when they reached an open table close enough to hear the music but far enough to hear each other.

"How did you find this place?" Marinette asked.

"Nino preformed here once, I'm surprised Alya hasn't taken you here." Adrien answered, then asked almost sheepishly, "do you like it?"

"I love it. It's so unusual but cozy."

"Hit the nail on the head." Sialia said setting down two cups of coffee, "Two Cat-paccinos, and a basket of English biscuits."

"Smells paws-itively delicious." Adrien smiled down at the little foam kitten decorating the top of the coffee.

"You two are paw-ful." Marinette laughed, wincing slightly at the puns.

"Haha, you better keep this one around Adrien, she's a kee-pur." Sialia smiled and went to tend to her other customers, leaving the two young adults blushing furiously. After a few minutes of embarrassed chuckling and Marinette cooing over the adorable foam kitten on her own drink, they got to small talking.

"So, cat-paccino?" Marinette asked.

"Haha, yea. They just sounded pretty good when I first ordered one." Adrien nibbled a cookie. If Nathalie knew what his diet had been today he would be running laps for a month. They continued talking for hours, only falling into momentary lapses of companionable silence to applaud the performers. Sialia brought them a pizza to split. Once they'd finished their meal Adrien tried to pay her but she just shook her head.

"It's on the house." She smiled.

"Really Sialia, you need to stop giving away free food, you'll go bankrupt." Adrien said, his smile vanishing.

"When I say it's on the house then it's on the house. Looks like you two needed cheering up anyway." Sialia shrugged, "and don't you dare leave a tip Agreste, or I'll have you banned." She said her seriousness ruined by the smile she wore.

"Alright alright." Adrien raised his hands in surrender.

"Good boy, don't forget Friday is karaoke night. Nice to meet you Mari, come by anytime you like." Sialia said as they left.

"Thanks Sia, it was nice to meet you too." Mari smiled, waving as they left. They drove back to the apartments and walked slowly up to their floor. Neither wanting the night to end.

"Haha, yeah she can be a bit eccentric but she's a great person and her cafe is pretty nice."

"It was pretty cool, thanks for taking me there Minou." Marinette blushed, not sure how he'd take to the nickname.

"Minou?" Adrien paused. Hmm, well it was better than Adrikins. Noticing Mari's worried look he smiled reassuringly. "Thanks for going with me, Princess, we'll have to run away again sometime." Marinette smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically. Her reply was interrupted by a small yawn escaping her mouth. Adrien covered his own mouth as he yawned too.

"Hehe, looks like we've both got a case of the yawns." Marinette smiled.

"Looks like it, till next I see you m'lady." He swept a bow as he gently took one of her hands and gave it a soft kiss. Marinette reddened instantly.

"Go-good night, Adrien." She stuttered, not quite sure how to respond to the kiss.

"Good night." He replied, straightening up and going to his own apartment. Once in their own separate apartments they both sighed happily. Marinette scooped up Tikki and spun around with her. Adrien gave a drowsy Plagg a scratch behind the ears. Both flopped onto their beds with a sigh.

"Today was amazing." They said, subconsciously letting a hand rest against their respective headboards, their feline companions at their sides. Two halves of a continuing story.


	6. Author note

Hello all!

I'm so sorry for not posting anything in ages! I could bore you all with tales of writer's block but really it's do to lack of motivation. I've been finding it difficult to write anything that I think my fellow fanfictioners will like and that I will be happy with posting. Especially as I look back on my older works. I may just put each story through a rewrite which will take time. I'm sorry for making you wait but I will be trying to write more and better quality. Thank you to all those who offer helpful critiques and words of motivation! I hope to be able to take you all on many adventures with the characters we love as well as a few OCs. Once again thank you!

Truly yours,

Anonymouse101


End file.
